


Summer Rain

by ring_my_bell



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ring_my_bell/pseuds/ring_my_bell
Summary: Back to the present, but everything is still shit and Diego hates it. Klaus also hates it.post-s2
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	Summer Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little fluff bomb because I need that after s2 for these two and i'm outraged there is not more so i took the matter in my own hands! Hope y'all like it

The siblings finally managed to come to the present, which was great news. Diego couldn't stand the 60s.

Bad thing is this is not their present, guess they didn’t have any moments of peace could they? Since they technically weren’t Reginald’s kids in this timeline so naturally they were kicked out of the mansion by their now evil ex-brother Ben.

Now they were homeless and fatherless. Nice! Diego thought. 

They went to the nearest hotel they could find and begged Allison to rumor the staff into letting them stay for as long as they needed, their money was essentially 60 years old and valueless this was their only option. She was reluctant to do it but this was their only option.

They rented 6 rooms on the same floor, the hotel wasn’t five stars but it did not look cheap at all. At least they would stay comfortably somewhere and have time to plan what they would do about their new problems, they probably had triggered some new apocalypse as far as they knew.

Diego was sitting on his king sized bed watching the news broadcast, curious to see what was happening in this new timeline when he heard a knock from the door. 

“Come in, it’s open.”

The door opened and Klaus entered ”Hey, Di.” 

“Hey.” He said not looking away from the TV.

“What are you up to?” Klaus sat on the corner of the bed.

“Nothing really, you?”

“Same.”

Diego looked at Klaus, he smiled a bit. “What brings you to my humble abode then?”

“I was bored.” he sighed. “...and a little lonely” the last part he said very quietly.

“What was that?” Diego pressed the matter.

Klaus stared at him. “I was lonely ok.” He pouted. “I miss Ben pestering me all the time, now he’s alive and evil and it feels weird…”

Oh yeah, Ben’s ghost did follow Klaus everywhere, Diego couldn’t imagine how hollow he must feel right now, since technically he was never alone.

Diego moved closer to Klaus and sat beside him. “Yeah, it’s weird.” He patted his brother’s back.

Klaus looked at him and smiled a bit. “We can’t catch a break huh... “

“I guess, we never could. We’re not really normal people.”

“Yeah…” Klaus said sadly. Head slumped a little. They stayed in awkward silence for a while. Klaus eyed Diego and broke the silence. “I did say I like your new hair didn’t I?”

“Yes you did, said I looked like Antonio Banderas.” He smiled. “I like yours too, you really do look like a 60s hippie.”

Klaus laughed a little, that little genuine laugh that Diego didn’t hear so much these days and god he missed it.

“Can I… braid it?” Klaus said.

Diego blinked. “Uh… sure.”

Klaus smiled and they positioned themselves better on the bed, Klaus sat behind Diego and went to work on Diego’s hair. 

This felt so casual and normal. Klaus really just felt like home for Diego. These moments he rarely had with his brother nowadays really made everything lighter and easier. He cherished them deeply, even though he never told anyone about it.

“Whenever did we stop this, Klaus?” He said.

“Stop what?”

“This.” He gestured to him. “These… moments. I remember we used to spend so much time together as kids, we just fell apart after everyone left…”

Klaus frowned. Diego was right. “Well, we can make up for the lost time then. Finished!”

Diego turned to face Klaus, most of his hair was now tied back on a braid. “How do I look?”

“You look great!” Klaus smiled. 

“Where did you learn that?” Diego asked.

“Allison taught me.”

Another moment of awkward silence. But this time Diego broke it. “You can sleep here if you want, I’m also feeling a little lonely. I’d enjoy the company.”

“Ok, I’ll grab some covers and a pillow from my room.”

Diego scratched his chin. “Why?”

“Uhh.. so I can sleep on the floor?”

Diego laughed. “We can share the bed Klaus, we shared many times when we were younger.”

“Oh, ok.”

Klaus looked to his hands. 

Diego looked at his brother, he could see sorrow in his eyes. His heart sank a little bit, Klaus was good at hiding his feelings but he never could hide well from him, he picked up on his true feelings well. He was always bad with words, not knowing what to say to comfort people who needed it. He always preferred acting instead of talking, it was easier to show meaning through acts than with words.

So he did just that, he acted. In a flash he held Klaus’ shoulders and kissed him quickly, nothing but a connection of their lips. He looked at Klaus’ eyes, they were wide in shock and he saw his cheeks were turning pink.

“Di? What?”

“Let’s make up for lost time, like you said.”

Klaus looked away. “Uhh… I-I” Diego grabbed his hand and squeezed it. “I didn’t know you felt like this.”

“Well I hope you do too or else I’m ready to throw myself out the window in regret.”

Klaus laughed that little laugh Diego didn’t know how to describe, but he loved it. It was his favorite sound. “No need to do that, you would haunt me like Ben anyways.” He looked at Diego. “Of course I do, ever since we were younger.”

Diego smiled. “Can I kiss you more?” He said leaning closer.

Klaus placed his hand on Diego’s neck “Do you really need to ask?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
